Interrogation
by Kozga Nitt
Summary: Another crack story. Now I finished it. NejixGaara yaoi warning Before Finals in Chuunin Exams, Gaara does a little research on Neji before he goes to attack Lee
1. Chapter 1

(Note: This was a crack fic and, or, a story that I was requested to write, in exchange for a different yaoi. A Sonic the Hedgehog yaoi! gigglsnort Anyhoo, this is also a kind of new thing for me to be writing. It may be out of character. I don't do Neji's personality very well. So. . .then. . .let's see what becomes of my boredom, shall we? Constuctive criticism, please!)

Sabaku no Gaara ignored the many eyes that bore into him as he walked the streets of Konoha, his siblings located on either side of him. He bowed his head, shutting out the rest of the world around him, and began to ponder. He thought back to the Chuunin preliminary exam, where he had to fight a boy who was older than him, had much more spirit about him, and yet, had much less talent than he himself had. The pitiful Rock Lee could only come at him with physical Taijutsu, the silly Martial Arts techniques that couldn't have done anything at all to harm him. That is, until the Lotus specialist had taken off his weights. Gaara had not expressed surprise in his features, but he was _more_ than just surprised. The boy had actually _touched_ him! A mere kid, not too much older than him, and penitrated his absolute defence, with Taijutsu! It had been an unbelievable experience for Gaara. He seemed, just, so determined! He had revealed to the Genin what he was capable of, he pushed so hard, just to defeat him! Gaara had crushed the bones in a couple of his limbs, his thirst for blood growing, the more unstable he got, and still, even when his sensei came to his rescue of being crushed altogether, he stood back up, unconcsious, and made ready to continue fighting. The thought of it all. . .it just blew his mind!

.SlighT FlashbacK.

Gaara clutched at his head in pain, as he began to get a slight hold of himself once again. He sent a glare at the man who had come between him and his prey. Mighto Gai returned the gaze, a sober, regretful frown. The sand made its way back to him as he rubbed his throbbing temples and took a deep breath.

"Why. . .? Why. . .did you. . . .save him. . .!?" The man closed his eyes, looking as if he wanted to hang himself.

"Because. . .Because he is my student. He is my pupil, and I love him. . ."

.EnD FlashbacK.

Gaara knew not what Gai meant by this, but couldn't get off his mind how much he wanted to spill more of that blood from his veins. He would find Rock Lee again one day, but not today. Right now, he was in the supervision of his brother and sister. If he were to run off, they'd be mere feet behind him. He needed time to do it alone.

He sighed, and raised his head, causing Temari to furrow her eyebrows, and look his direction.

"Gaara. . .?" The Shukaku host eyed his sister from out of the corner of his eye, wondering why she even dared to speak to him, in the state he had been in a while ago.

"What is it. . .?" He demanded in his monotone voice.

". . .Are you sure that you're okay?" Gaara frowned.

He felt the urge to burst out a, 'Does it really matter to you whether I'm fine or not!?' She didn't understand, he supposed. She feared her own brother. She might not have liked to admit it, but she was terrified of her own blood kin. And it was obvious, too. He could almost smell her fear. But he didn't say that.

". . .I'm fine. . ."

.BreaK.

Hyuuga Neji closed his eyes, consentrating. He waited patiently for any sensing of Tenten's projectiles coming within reach of his eight trigrams. He could hear her plainly, as she whipped out a scroll, bit a finger, and ran the blood that welled up in her wound across the inside of the scroll. Thousands of projectiles sputtered from the scroll at once, aimed straight at Neji, in all directions. Neji's eyes snapped open, the veins in his eyes from his Byakugan throbbing with excitement. He brought his arms up, palm facing forward, and waited for the projectiles to enter his trap. There! He brought his foot around, and made ready to spin. The numerous projectiled stormed down upon him, ready to slice him to bits. A whirlwind of a forcefield formed around Neji, and he focused his chakra, and began spinning.

"Rotation!!" The projectiles gave way, ricocheting or just falling, as they hit the forcefield. As Neji's forcefield began to fade, and he brought his arms back to his side, straightening his posture, he took a deep breath, and Tenten landed in front of him, her scroll still rolled out in front of her. Both of them were panting heavily.

"I think. . .we've both. . .reached our limit. . .for today, Tenten," Neji panted heavily, raising his head. Tenten nodded lightly, trying to smile.

"You're getting. . .better. . ."

.BreaK.

Neji snuck glances at the many houses that lined the streets of his hometown, as he continued to make his way home. There was something in the air that he didn't like the smell of. It was a foreign smell, a smell mixed with sediments and blood. It made Neji curious. But he continued on his way home, pretending to ignore the feeling in his gut of who he could sense. He had to think of how much practice he had to get in before the final part of the Chuunin exams. How strong he could make his rotation field to get, by using the least amount of chakra possible.

Suddenly he stopped, right beside an alleyway in the streets. A knot formed in his stomach, and he could feel his skin tense. There was deffinately someone near him, and he didn't like it at all. He closed his eyes, focusing his chakra toward his eyes, and they snapped open.

"Byakugan," he whispered, his pupils now able to see everything for miles. He could see someone, waiting for him. An unstable amount of chakra flowing through its points. It burned lustfully, ready to burst. Neji furrowed his eyebrows, and cautiously entered the alleyway. He knew exactly who was there now.

"So you saw me, did you. . .?" came a low, monotone voice from within the shadows of the alleyway walls. Neji put on the bravest expression he could muster.

"Show yourself, you coward." There came a muffled cackle from the shadows.

"Don't try to act bold. I can almost taste it. Your fear is strong, Hyuuga Neji, yet you are much different from the one I fought earlier, though you are from the same team as he. . ." Neji took a step back.

"Just what are you. . .?" Gaara aroused himself from within the darkness, and pinned Neji against the wall easily, his arms held over his head with strong hands. Gaara could feel himself lose more control, as he brought his face as close to Neji's as was possible, making him shudder from his hot breath.

"Let me interrogate you. . ." was all that escaped his lips before he snaked down Neji's torso, lingering teasingly over the top of his shorts, before diving down into them, groping around for the one and only thing he wanted.

(Note: It's just started, but I'm just going to treat this fic like I did the ShikamaruxChouji one. If I get enough reviews, I'll complete it. But for right now, this is where I draw the line. I was actually beginning to like doing this fic! Reviews, now!)


	2. End of Chapter 1

(Note: Okay, so I've been convinced, by the person who I'm writing it for. And, because I got such quick replies, I'll finish the damned story. But, mind, I'm still not good with Neji's personality. Not at all. Guess I'll just have to make up for it in Gaara's personality. Although. . .this is the first time in a while that I've used Gaara's darker, more insane side. There were more NejixGaara fans out there than I had thought there were. But, enough of my rambling. You've got reading to do. Constructive Criticism, please!)

"Let me. . .interrogate you. . ." Neji heard Gaara whisper in his ear as he felt a hand invade his shorts. He tensed, not wanting to gasp, but feeling his breath begin to quicken. The boy in front of him eyed him teasingly, seeking out his bravery, his self-esteem, his comfort, and draining it all from his soul, with just a focused eye. Neji's torso thrusted backward as he felt the cold hand brush against his member. He tried his hardest not to give in. But Gaara had just about full control over him. He had Neji's weakness within reach. A strange sensation swept over him. What was Gaara doing? What was HE doing? Gaara ran a soppy wet tongue up the length of smooth throat in front of him, Neji, throwing back his head, bursting out a weak gasp, making Gaara even hungrier for twice that sound. He released his hand that was pinning up Neji's own, and placed it underneath the Hyuuga's chin, gripping it, directing Neji's face straight into his blood-thirsty gaze.

"Give me more. . ." he said, his voice cracking, low, and husky with lack of stability. He brought his face close to Neji's, where he could feel the waves of confustion and fear pulse from him like radio signals. His other hand, groping around in Neji's shorts, gripped Neji's member with a firm hold. Neji threw back his head again. "Aaahh. . ." That grip seemed to drain much of the strength from his voice, as it crackled and hissed each time he would let sound escape his lips.

"More. . ." came a grim response from Gaara. He ran his grip up and down the length of Neji's member, making the Hyuuga's hips buck in discomfort. Gaara's own hips had to grind against his to soften the twitching. Gaara released the grip on Neji's chin, and began removing his bulky gourd, still stroking what was in his other hand with his thumb. The gourd his the ground with a thud. He bore back down on the Hyuuga's neck, digging fingers into his shoulder, biting at his collarbone until it bled, and licked away the blood that welled up from the wound. Neji pressed hard against the wall, his lips parted slightly, heavy breath escaping from between them, his eyes shut tightly, fighting back the odd pain that shot up his pelvic area as Gaara's pumping became more wild. He felt a moist feeling stain the fabric in his shorts as thick, white liquid leaking from the tip of his member.

Suddenly there came a sharp squeeze on the grip below him. Neji's eyes snapped open, and he choked weakly. Gaara backed away from him, grabbing the strap of his gourd. Neji's sharp vision became blurry. His knees buckled, and felt the world begin to spin. The only thing in his head now was the gaze that Gaara sent boring into him, as his silhouette became shrouded in sand.

"I've done all that I wish to you," said the slowly vanishing Gaara, "But the worst is still to come for your team mate. You can depend on it. . ." Neji felt the muscles give in to his weight, and he fell to his knees, then to his face, blacking out.

.ThaT NighT.

Gaara took one last glance below him, into the room of his brother, where the puppet master lie in his bed, sound asleep. He raised his head to the night ahead, a light breeze weaving through his red locks. He wasn't quite satisfied yet with what he had done today. He lifted a lingering hand to the kanji on his forehead, scanning the building in front of him.

"To prove. . ." The hand at his forehead lowered, and his formed the ram symbol. A gust of sand surrounded him, sweeping him away into the night, his destinaton: Konoha's Hospital. ". . .My existance."

(Note: And you guys know what happens next. He goes and attempt to kill Lee in his sleep! claps hands Hope you are appreciative that I finished this. Reviews, please!)


End file.
